Falling Deeper
by patrioticsuicide
Summary: Emma and Shalimar come across a band who's singer causes a few ripples in the Mutant X camp.
1. Nicely Done

**Disclaimer :** I don't own any of the Mutant X characters, but I do own Human Reflex and the members of the band  
**Pairing : **Emma/Shalimar in the future  
**A/N :** This is my first fic, so be nice. Some chapters are kinda short, but it's quality not quantity right? The idea for this just kinda came to me in a dream... so I went for it. Please read and review. Thanks x

**

* * *

**

**I – Nicely Done**

**Emma and Shalimar left the club shortly after the band vacated the stage. The two ladies felt refreshed and full of energy, and both put it down to the band. They already had a good following and the crowd was clearly enjoying the punk-rock feel to the music.**

**Shalimar sighed contentedly and she saw Emma glance at her.**

"**What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Emma shook her head and continued walking. The blonde feral was about to say something else when they both heard shouting and the sound of a struggle coming from an alleyway beside the club.**

**The two looked at each other and ran towards the noise.  
At the end of the alley, the band had been attempting to load their equipment into their van, but a group of men in suits had vetoed their packing up.**

**Two of the four men had gone for the lead singer, who was doing a pretty good job of fighting them back. She matched them both punch for punch, her black hair billowing around her as she protected her band-mate. The other two suited men were going for the two males in the band, who were also holding their own.**

**Shalimar didn't see much need to intervene until the singer misjudged a block and got sent flying against the wall, where she lay motionless as only her chest rose and fell shallowly.**

**"Hey!" Shal yelled as she and Emma made their way down the alley. "Just because your band isn't as good as theirs, there's no need to pick a fight with them," she continued as three of the men rushed towards her.  
She batted them away simply, leaving all three of them unconscious and slumped against various walls. 'And I hardly broke into a sweat,' she thought happily.**

**"Leave some for the rest of us," Emma mock-grumped, breaking into a smile after saying it.**

**Shalimar grinned and shrugged, then noticed that the two males were protecting their singer from the last remaining mafia-wannabe, while the guitarist tried to get her to wake up.**

**Emma and Shal watched as one by one, the two guys were beaten off and knocked out by the man. He stepped towards the two young women smugly, but got no chance to do anything. Emma used her psionic powers to knock him out.**

**"Nicely done," Shalimar complimented, running to the still-downed singer. "What's her name?" she asked the guitarist, who backed up slightly to let Shal have access to her band-mate.**

**"A-Alex," the guitarist replied weakly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ears. "Is she gonna be o-okay? Who were those guys?" she asked, kneeling beside the blonde.  
"I wish I knew," she muttered.**


	2. Escort

I discovered that I'd already typed this one up, so I thought I'd post it. Please read and review thanks xx

**

* * *

**

**II - Escort**

**Alex opened her eyes, then quickly shut them, wincing from the bright light above her.**

**"Oh God, I'm dead," she muttered groggily.**

**She lifted one hand to her head and made to roll over. Because her eyes were still closed, she didn't realize she would have fallen to the floor if it hadn't been for the mysterious hand that grabbed on to her.**

**"Woah, careful. Don't wanna go knocking yourself back out now," a body-less voice warned, helping her to lie back down again. "Just lie here for a while until I finish making sure you're okay," she ordered.**

**Alex sighed and opened one eye, squinting in the direction the voice had moved to. She couldn't see properly because for some reason, her vision was blurry so she closed her eyes again and spoke to her nurse.**

**"I'm fine, just gimmie some coffee and I'll be right as rain," she rasped. God, how was she meant to sing with a voice that felt and sounded like it was being grated like cheese?**

**She heard the mystery woman chuckle then walk over to her. Soft hands wrapped themselves around her arm and extracted it form in front of her face.**

**"Arrgh," she complained, opening and closing her eyes in an attempt to adjust to the light. As Alex finally focused without squinting, she thought she had died. The woman standing over her looked like an angel, with flowing blonde hair and glowing brown eyes. Alex's eyes traveled down the other woman's body, taking in the low cut top and the tight hip-hugging leather pants. This woman was serious… woah.**

**'And I haven't even introduced myself!' she mentally reminded.**

**She held her hand out to the woman, almost speechless due to her beauty. Almost, but not quite.**

**"Hi, I'm Alex. I'm twenty-two, in college and single. And you are?" she asked, feeling the soft hand grip her own.**

**"Straight," she said simply, smiling and walking over to some type of computer.**

**Alex grinned. Being straight wasn't really that much of a problem; she had that effect on people.**

**"So were my last two girlfriends," she replied, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the reclining chair.**

**The angelic woman only turned and raised an eyebrow.**

**"Fine, whatever," Alex muttered. "Never was much for blondes anyway." She rested her chin in her hands and looked at the floor, obviously going in a huff. She felt the blonde woman's eyes on her and knew she was smiling slightly.**

**"I'm Shalimar," she said, causing Alex to look up and stop huffing. The two locked eyes and Alex saw amusement in Shalimar's eyes, as well as something else. Something not quite discernable.**

**"Ah, our visitor's up," a male voice said from the door. He noticed the two women staring at each other. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked.**

**Alex blinked and averted her eyes from Shalimar to look at their intruder. He was older than both women with short curly brown hair and a seemingly gentle smile.**

**"Actually, yeah you are. I'm fine Doc, really," she smiled brightly, turning back to Shalimar, who was almost laughing. "What?"**

**"Adam's not a doctor," she explained, grinning widely. Alex was confused.**

**"You mean this _isn't_ a hospital? Where's the rest of my band!" she half-shouted, standing from the chair.**

**Adam walked over to another computer and she turned to face Shalimar, who placed a semi-reassuring hand on her shoulder.**

**"They're fine, all of them. Your guitarist, uh, Moose, said for you to call when you get out," the blonde woman told her. She led Alex to sit back down and stood beside her. Alex noticed that Shalimar's hand was still resting on her shoulder and she smiled to herself.**

"**Actually, I'd prefer you not to leave here just yet." Adam faced the two women. "These men could still be after you, so it would be better if you would lay low for a while," he explained.**

**Alex understood that; she didn't really want to run into those guys again, but she couldn't stay here. She was a rocker; laying low was not her style.**

**She saw Adam's stern expression and knew that no matter what she tried, she was not going home any time soon.**

"**Well that's fine, just as long as I get to call Moose. I gotta check in with the crew," she said, standing up and searching her pockets for her cell. "Where the –" she began, before noticing Adam holding her compact phone.**

"**You can't call from here. Shal, take her to the safehouse on Titchfield and 3rd. Don't let her out of your sight," he ordered, handing Alex her cell phone.**

'**God, I'm twenty-two and still not allowed out without an escort,' she thought resentfully, following Shalimar out.**


	3. Powerful Creation

**A/N : **This is mostly to get across Emma's insecurities andworries about Shal and that Alex could be potentially dangerous. I'm up too early so if it sucks, it's not my fault xx

**

* * *

**

**III – Most Powerful Creation**

**Emma walked into the lab expecting to see Alex lying on the chair with Shal and Adam both at computers nearby, but when she only found Adam in the room, she faltered, unprepared for the vacant scene in front of her.**

**"Uh, Adam, where's Alex?" she asked, standing beside him at his computer console and waiting for a response. He looked deep in concentration and for a minute, Emma thought he was ignoring her.**

**"Shalimar took her to a safehouse," he replied, making Emma jump. Now she was confused. Alex had been unconscious for the last six hours and Adam lets her just get up and leave? They didn't even know why those guys were after her, or what mutant abilities she had.**

**"Why did you let them just leave? Shal could be in danger! We know nothing about Alex, or what she's capable of!" Emma cried, feeling herself become irrational.**

**Adam glanced at her and she stared at the ground, trying to calm down. She just didn't want anything to happen to Shalimar.**

**"Shalimar will be fine, she's a big girl. Alex seemed more concerned about checking in with her friends than kidnapping Shal. And besides, we need to be able to get her back here," he added, turning back to the computer.**

**Again, Emma was confused.**

**"Why would we need to get her back here?" she asked, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.**

**Her mentor sighed.**

**"She's the most powerful telekinetic created at Genomex. And she's still mutating. There's no telling what could happen to her."**


	4. Connection

Thanks for the reviews, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible but I broke my computer last night so it could be up to a week. Keep checking back xx

**

* * *

**

IV - Connection

**Shalimar led the dark-haired rock-chick into the safehouse and down the stairs. Looking around, she saw that everything was as it had been last time she was here and she turned back to Alex, who was smiling softly. Shal noticed Alex's gaze raise to her face and rolled her eyes. The singer looked down at the floor apologetically.**

"**You can call from here," she said, walking to the fridge to get a bottle of water and feeling eyes on her. "And stop staring at my ass."**

**She heard Alex laugh and then start pressing buttons on her phone. Shalimar sat down on the table beside her and watched the younger woman walk around whilst talking.**

"**Hey Moose, its Alex… yeah I'm fine. What about you guys?" she asked, listening to the answer.**

**Shalimar shook her head and stopped eavesdropping, busying herself with her bottle of water. She took a drink and found herself looking back over to Alex, who had her back turned. Shal noticed that the baggy black jeans the other woman wore were tighter around her hips and her… behind… than one would have thought. She was almost disappointed when Alex turned again so that Shal got a side view.**

**Almost disappointed, but not quite.**

**She thought she heard Alex say her name and when she looked up to her face, she found the singer with an amused expression on her face. She smiled at Shal, who felt herself go red and looked away.**

"**Yeah, Shal was kinda worried. I'm not allowed out of her sight today… what? Damn right I won't be complaining!" she grinned, winking at Shal and turning away again.**

**She could have sworn that Alex used the words 'work' and 'magic' at some point in her conversation and was deliberately trying to keep it hushed.**

"**Shalimar," Adam call through her comm.-link. The feral jumped and was dragged out of her trance by the voice. She did not however take her eyes off of Alex.**

"**Yes Adam?"**

"**Is everything okay? Alex gotten a hold of her friend?" the older man asked. Shalimar sensed he had an ulterior motive for checking up on her.**

"**Everything's fine," she answered, looking away from Alex's constantly moving body. "Why would it not be?" Her question invoked a silence from Adam and she knew he was keeping something from her. "Adam?" she said after a moment.**

"**Nothing, Shalimar. Let me know if anything happens." With that, she felt the connection disable itself and wondered why Adam was being so secretive.**

**Alex pulled the blonde from her thoughts as she sat down beside her, brushing up against her arm. Shalimar involuntarily took a sharp intake of breath and she saw Alex watching her.**

**Maybe Adam had information about Alex that he didn't want to tell her. What if Alex was more dangerous than Shalimar expected her to be?**

"**Hey, what's up?" the rocker asked, nudging her slightly. Shal turned and gazed into amazing blue eyes. She saw real concern in those eyes and smiled a little.**

"**Nothing's up, just being checked up on," she explained, nudging Alex back. They both smiled and began laughing for no reason.**

**She wasn't sure if she was imagining it or just longing for it to be true, but Shalimar could swear she had some sort of connection with Alex. It felt like a good connection.**

**

* * *

It wasn't much of a rehearsal, but they had to make do since Alex wasn't able to make it. They all knew what they were doing anyway, and Alex was the one who co-wrote most of their songs so she would know what she was doing. All they needed to do was keep up with her.**

"**So, where is her majesty anyway?" Cameron asked, sitting on the floor of the studio with a bottle of water. They had decided it was break time.**

**Moose rolled her eyes and stared Cammy down. They hadn't seen Alex all day and if she hadn't have called earlier, Cameron and Ross would have gone looking for her. But Moose knew she was fine.**

"**She's… being kept under surveillance shall we say," she told her bassist, sitting down on Alex's 100W guitar amp. They had set up her equipment for their practise even though they knew she wouldn't be here, just to get all her pedal and amp settings positioned correctly.**

"**What's that supposed to mean? She being guarded by the Feds?" Ross joked, walking back into the room and pulling up the zip on his jeans and leaning against the doorframe.**

**Moose looked at the two guys. They were loveable, but God, they were stupid.**

"**Remember the pretty ladies that came to our rescue last night?" she asked slowly, as if she were talking to two children.**

**Ross's eyes lit up and Cammy grinned.**

"**They were hot! Pretty doesn't sum it up!" Ross exclaimed, standing up straight and picking up his sticks from the kit.**

"**Yeah, you remember. Well, Shalimar, the blonde one," she added, getting a howling sound from Cameron. Again, she rolled her eyes. They were worse than Alex. "Anyway, she's been told not to let Alex out of her sight. So, Alex being the loveable whore she is, she's attempting to work her magic on the poor unsuspecting woman. I guarantee you she doesn't come alone to tonight's gig." To help finalize her conclusion, she stood up and took a bow before lifting her guitar.**

"**Let's get back to work."**


	5. Jealousy & Passion

The first bit might confuse some people, but it's neccesary for the rest of the story. It will all make sense in the future hehe. Thanks for the reviews xx**

* * *

**

V – Jealousy & Passion

**Emma sat up as there was a loud knock at her door. Feeling edgy, she turned off her computer monitor and sat innocently in her chair.**

**"Come in," she called, glancing at the computer one last time before smiling over at Jesse who stood at the open door, with no idea what Emma had been doing. She would make sure it stayed that way.**

**"Hey, Brennan, Shalimar and I were thinking of going out tonight. You in?" he asked, coming further into her room without permission.**

**She was unsure. What about Alex? She would no doubt be tagging along with them since Adam had decided she could be in danger. That was why Shalimar hadn't been back all day; she was busy baby-sitting the brat-rocker. It was as if Shal had nothing better to do than take care of a hormonally charged, mentally challenged ex-teenager who was more immature than a seven-year-old with a sugar overdose.**

**"Emma?"**

**The psionic shook her head, not believing that she was being so hostile towards Alex just because Shalimar was looking out for her. She was becoming jealous, but why?**

**"Are you okay Em?"**

**Jesse's hand touched her arm as she tried to block out those thoughts and feelings that she knew she shouldn't have.**

**"I'm fine," she lied, blinking. "I'll be there." She smiled at Jesse who stopped at the door, hesitating before leaving the room. "I'll be there… right after I find out everything I can about that woman," she muttered to herself, turning on the monitor and examining the open page closely.**

**She took in every available detail about Alex Duncan, singer and guitarist from San Francisco, CA. No police record, above average grades in high school, graduated from UCLA with honors. All round good girl.**

**Emma sighed. There had to be something. She opened the encrypted Genomex files and located Alex's file, smirking when she found what she was looking for.

* * *

**

**Shalimar flew towards the wall, knowing how painful it would be if she collided with it. Instead, she used it as a vertical trampoline and bounced back to crouch in front of Alex. She was breathing quite heavily but had a huge grin on plastered on her face.**

**"Had enough yet?" she asked, flipping her hair behind her shoulders. Shalimar did the same and stood up straight, staring Alex down.**

**"Psionics aren't meant to be able to fight like that. Not without extensive training," she panted, beginning to circle her prey.**

**The grin never left Alex's face.**

**"Street-fighting counts as training, right?" she questioned, ducking Shalimar's roundhouse kick. Shal saw that she had become unbalanced, taking the opportunity to dive at the younger woman.**

**Alex was caught off-guard and both fighters went down, Shalimar on top. She straddled the psionic and smirked down at her as she struggled to get free. Shalimar was confident that she wouldn't be moved…until she saw the flying pillow coming towards her head.**

**It connected before she could react and Alex took the chance of reversing their positions before Shalimar recovered.**

**Shal smiled from beneath the black-haired beauty.**

**"I win," Alex said, sounding pleased with herself.**

**"You cheated! We agreed no powers!" Shal protested, attempting to free herself. Alex placed a finger over her mouth before she could complain anymore.**

**Blue eyes locked with brown and Shalimar saw passion behind Alex's gaze.**

**As Alex began leaning her head down, Shalimar brought hers up, counting down the seconds until their lips met. She closed her eyes and felt Alex's soft lips upon her own, raising goosebumps all over her skin. Her toes and fingertips tingled and even as Alex pulled away suddenly, the sensation continued all through her body.**

**"I should… go," Alex whispered softly, brushing a loose strand of hair from Shalimar's forehead. The touch sent shivers all through her body and down her spine. And she knew now that she couldn't let Alex leave.**

**The singer stood and offered a hand to Shalimar. She took it but didn't let it go when she was on her feet.**

**"Adam said I wasn't allowed to let you go anywhere alone," the feral rasped, still holding on to Alex's hand and gazing into her beautiful** **blue eyes.**

**Alex sighed contentedly, touching the side of Shalimar's face.**

**"I won't be alone. Besides, you know where to find me," she said quietly. She kissed Shalimar's forehead and squeezed her hand before walking away. The blonde felt immediately empty.**

**Alex was at the door but before she opened it, she turned and glanced at Shalimar over her shoulder.**

**"We have a gig at the Marquee tonight. Our set starts at seven-thirty. I'll be there all night."**

**As the door closed behind Alex, a mission was set in Shalimar's mind. She needed to be at that club tonight; even if she had to tell Adam she was there to protect Alex, she was going and she would make sure that Alex did not leave alone.**


	6. One Reason Only

Sorry about the delay in the update, I was computerless at the weekend. Yes, it drove me insane. This chapter isn't as short as the rest of them, so there ya go Ghostferal, longer, just for you lol. Thanks for the reviews, keep em up :pxx

**

* * *

**

VI – One Reason Only

**"Wow. This place is pretty full," Brennan half shouted over the din of the crowd as he led the rest of the group to the bar, working his way through the hordes of people.**

**Shalimar sat down beside him at the bar, facing the stage. She was here for one reason and one reason only.**

**"It would be; the band playing tonight are really good. Right Emma?" she added, looking to the red-head for confirmation. She looked rather spaced out as she stared at the bar counter, clasping and unclasping her hands.**

**"Emma?" Shalimar stared intently at her friend and placed a hand on her arm. The psionic shivered at her touch. "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.**

**Emma nodded silently, looking up long enough only to smile reassuringly at Shal.**

**Suddenly, the gathered crowd erupted in one massive roar and the four Mutant X members glanced to the stage where the band had emerged to begin their set.**

**A large smile took over Shalimar's face.**

**"Isn't that Alex?" Jesse inquired, lifting his beer bottle from the bar. Emma's head snapped round and she glared at the stage before looking at Shal. The blonde never even noticed her staring; she was too busy looking at the stage.**

**She never saw Emma shake her head and sigh, obviously upset.**

**"Heyhey, how is everybody tonight?" Alex asked the crowd, stepping up to her microphone. She got a rather large cheer in return and she smiled. Shalimar smiled too.**

**As Alex turned to lift her guitar, Moose started playing a little riff to set the tone and volume on her own guitar, sharing a look with their drummer and bassist, who both played a little to set up their instruments.**

**The singer returned to her mic and struck a chord on her guitar before fiddling with her foot pedal. She nodded at the rest of her band and introduced them.**

**"For those who don't know us, we're Human Reflex. My name is Alex and I'll be your singer this evening. This song is called Selfish," she told the crowd, invoking more screams and cheers. She stepped back and began the introductory riff to the song, a slight grin taking the corner of her mouth as the rest of the band joined in.**

**Gorgeous black hair fell in front of Alex's beautiful face as she began singing in a low sultry voice. Her eyes were closed, getting lost in the song as she played in harmony with her fellow band-mates.**

**_You think that you're the best_**

_**You love no one but yourself**_

_**It's always about you, never anybody else**_

_**Sorry to tell you the news**_

**_But the world doesn't revolve around you_**

**Shalimar felt as if she knew the words to the song and started nodding in time to the music. She took her eyes off of Alex long enough to glance at her friends, who appeared to be enjoying the music. Emma still looked as if she was somewhere else but was nodding he head all the same.**

**Alex's eyes snapped open as she moved away from her mic for the chorus, which appeared to have no lyrics. She looked directly at Shalimar through the harsh spotlight and her smile grew bigger, if that was possible. Her eyes never left the feral as she resumed singing her heart out.**

**_You always tell us_**

_**About your so-called feelings**_

_**But when we need help**_

_**You're never there**_

_**You're strong opinion can hurt us**_

_**But you don't care**_

_**You never do, you never did**_

_**You never will**_

**

* * *

When they finished their set, Alex packed up faster than Cammy had ever seen her do in their seven years of gigging. Or so he told her. He also said that he noticed her smiling throughout their set as she stared at someone in the crowd. **

**Her smile grew bigger.**

**"Can you take my stuff out to the van please honey? I'm gonna stay here a little longer tonight," she added, laying her amp down beside her hard case and looking at her bassist.**

**He rolled his eyes and agreed, hugging the singer gently. Cammy was like a brother to her; heck, the band was considered her family.**

**"Call me if you need a ride home, got it?" he said, getting a nod before Alex practically dived through the backstage door and out into the club itself. She began seeking out the one person with beautiful golden hair and a perfect body to match. One look towards the bar told her that Shalimar was waiting for her with her friends.**

**"Hey," she greeted brightly, nudging the blonde's arm to announce her arrival. Not that she needed to. Shalimar was looking at her before she spoke.**

**"Hey. You guys were great tonight," she complimented, smiling at the singer and handing her a drink.**

**Alex grinned, knowing that she had tried to show off a little tonight when she saw Shal. She wondered if Shalimar knew that she had such a positive effect on her. But then again, how could she not?**

**"Oh, Alex, this is Jesse, Brennan and Emma," she introduced, smiling at them. Alex waved at all three, noticing that Emma wasn't too lively. She thought she felt some sort of weird vibe coming off Emma, but shrugged it off as a great song began playing through the speakers.**

**"Wanna dance?" Shal asked, grabbing her arm before Alex could agree.**

**Shalimar led her through the crowd to a spot near the middle of the floor, turning to face Alex. They smiled at each other but before they had a chance o start dancing properly, the song ended. Alex remembered that it was only a short punk song.**

**Just as the smile was beginning to fade from Shalimar's face, a slow power ballad brought couples together all around them. Arms raised and settled themselves on shoulders as Shal moved closer to her.**

**Alex was almost shocked by Shalimar's forward-ness, considering that she had claimed to be straight just that very same day. She did not, however, turn down the offer of being to close to an amazingly beautiful woman.**

**The rock-chick rested her hands on Shalimar's hips, looking her in the eyes. Brown eyes stared back, surrounded by warmth and care.**

**"I'm glad you came," Alex stated simply.**

**"Me too."**

**Again, they found themselves smiling at each other as Alex pulled the blonde closer and clasped her hands at the base of her back. Shalimar wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and both women began basking in the other's presence.**

**Shalimar moved her head closer to her and they slowly moved in to kiss. Alex felt goosebumps rise on her arms as she kissed this amazing woman, continuing where they had left off before.**

**Before they knew it, the song was over as well as the kiss, but both women refused to let go of each other, just staring into each other's eyes, completely oblivious to anyone or anything around them.**


	7. The Morning After

Thanks for the reviews, and yes, Emma is jealous, but she won't say it. It's so obvious, but Shal clearly can't see it. Ah, to be blinded by love lol x**

* * *

**

VII – The Morning After

**The smile still hadn't faded from her lips. She doubted it ever would, but she toned down her happiness a touch as she entered the kitchen where Emma and Brennan were eating their breakfast in near silence**.

**"Hey," she said brightly, hopping over to the fridge to pick up a bottle of water before jumping up to sit on the countertop.**

**Emma hardly even looked up from her cereal and never said a word to her, which worried the feral. Brennan watched her showcase of happiness and asked about he previous night, and her good mood.**

"**Good morning to you too. What's got you so chirpy? And what happened to you last night? It's like you just disappeared," he commented, taking a mouthful of toast.**

**Shalimar smiled at him, sipping her water. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell them about Alex yet, but she was just so damned happy!**

"**Well, I'm a morning person," she grinned, flipping her blonde hair from her face. "I got kinda sidetracked last night. I went into the band room to talk from the guys from Human Reflex and I guess I lost track of time," she lied, hoping that excuse would stick.**

**Emma looked at her for the first time since Shalimar entered the kitchen and the feral was afraid she could sense that she was lying.**

**Brennan stood up as Adam's voice summoned him to the lab from his comm.-link. He never noticed the look Emma was giving her, which was so cold it made Shal literally shiver.**

"**Well, sounds like you had fun anyway. Why don't you give me the full low down later," he told her exiting the room backwards.**

"**Sure," Shal smiled, feeling Emma's eyes on her but avoiding contact with her.**

**The psionic coughed and continued glaring at her, but Shalimar refused to look at her.**

"**So, are you gonna tell him about your make-out session with Alex?" Emma asked suddenly, standing up and slamming her bowl into the sink. She raised her hand to her hip and watched Shal for a response.**

**The blonde was shocked.**

"**W-what? I never-" she began, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.**

"**Oh come on Shal, I'm not stupid. You leave with her as soon as she shows up and we don't see you for the rest of the night? Brennan may buy your excuse, but it doesn't wash with me. Plus, eyes are great inventions," the psionic added snidely.**

**Once more, Shalimar was astounded. She had moved away from the group, pretty much the opposite side of the club. And why was Emma so pissed anyway? It's not like it affected their friendship in any way.**

"**You… you saw us?" she asked quietly. She didn't know why, but she felt guilty or lying to Emma.**

"**Yes, Shalimar. I saw you. I saw you staring at her when she was on stage, I saw you dancing with her and I… I saw you kissing her," Emma explained, looking down when she said the last part.**

**Shalimar stared open-mouthed at her, too stunned to speak or think about why Emma was so hurt. She couldn't understand how they could have been seen, unless Emma had followed them. But why would she do that? Granted, Shalimar had been staring at Alex and they did leave pretty quickly. Had she really made her attraction towards Alex that obvious?**

**She shook her head and looked at Emma. Pain and anger were emanating from her being and the hurt in her eyes was confusing and distressing her.**

"**Emma, why are you getting so upset? I… I don't see how it's any of your business," the feral said gently, seeing Emma's hurt instantly turn to rage. She clearly said the wrong thing.**

"**It used to be my business," she hissed, turning on her heel and storming from the kitchen.**

**Shalimar lowered her head, knowing that her friend was right.**


	8. Losing Focus

Sorry for the lack in updates, I just went back to school on Wednesday and I only just got my computer fixed, but here we go, another chapter, some more reviews ) they're fun, they fill my day with happy pixies >. yes, I'm on a sugar high lol. Hope ya like xx**

* * *

**

VII – Losing Focus

**"Hey, loser kid, wanna work with me here?" Moose moaned at her. Alex looked up to see the guitarist looking expectantly at her.**

**Knowing that she was meant to have been writing lyrics, the singer glanced down and frowned. The only things written were 'I heart Shal' and 'Alex for Shal.' She brushed her hand through her hair and sighed.**

**"I, uh, haven't come up with anything yet," she admitted quietly. From Moose's seriously pissed glare, she quickly set down her folder and pen before standing up. "Look, I'm just a little bit distracted, okay? I also seem to be suffering from writer's block and caffeine deprivation so I'm sorry if I don't meet your standards. You should know that I can't write lyric on demand," she cried, opening the door and slamming it behind her.**

**Leaning on the wall outside their band room, where she and Moose had been attempting to work on new material, Alex wondered if maybe Moose was pushing them too hard.**

**The other thing on her mind was obviously Shalimar, which had pissed Moose off. Concentrating was hard enough for Alex, but she wondered if constantly having the blonde bombshell in her head was causing her to lose what little focus she had.**

**She rubbed her temples with the tips of her fingers, groaning at the pressure-induced headache she could feel coming on. Just as everything got silent and peaceful, Smells Like Teen Spirit started blasting from her phone.**

**Before even looking at the display, she knew it would be Shalimar. Only the rest of the band and important contacts had the number for this phone and Ross and Cammy were still sleeping, Moose was only in the next room and their gig organizers tended to call Moose. So Shalimar was the obvious candidate.**

**Removing the compact phone from her back pocket, she flipped it open and spoke, trying to hide the stress in her voice, but failing miserably.**

**"Hey Shal," she greeted, imitating brightness. When she heard Shalimar's voice, however, Alex forgot all about her own problems. The feral was upset and she sounded as if she had been crying.**

**"Hey, sweetie, are you okay? What's wrong?" Alex asked, worried. The blonde had never been one to imply weakness, for all the time they'd known each other.**

**Shal sniffled down the phone, obviously trying to calm down and compose herself.**

"**Emma knows," she said simply, as if it were the statement of the century. Alex didn't understand the problem, but tried to be as supportive as possible.**

"**Shal, it's okay. It's alright. So she knows, it's not a big deal," Alex told her, trying to help the older woman relax.**

"**You don't understand. She hates me. I upset her and she won't talk to me. Can… can you please just meet me somewhere? I could really use a hug," Shalimar added. Alex was never one to turn away a distressed female in need of company.**

"**Sure, same place as yesterday in ten minutes?" She heard Shalimar sigh and agree, sniffling again. They said their goodbyes and hung up.**

**Grabbing her car keys from the table by the front door, Alex left, dropping everything to help a woman in need. _'Story of my life,' _she thought sarcastically.**

**

* * *

A/N **jsut thought I'd say that Alex would jump through hoops for any girl, she's a bit of a slut and falls in love easily. The next chapter just shows that... but can she make it work... mwahahahahahahahhahahahahahaha wouldn't you like to know! hehe R&R please xx 


	9. Talking Things Through

**IX – Talking Things Through**

**The door was locked when she arrived but she knew Shalimar was already inside. She gave a quick glance to make sure nobody was around and put her hand to the door, barely concentrating properly as she felt the lock move beneath her hand.**

**Opening up the door and turning the lock again, Alex stepped inside the safehouse quickly, seeing the blonde feral sitting curled up on the sofa.**

**She looked up as Alex started down the steps and the singer could see that her eyes were bloodshot and teary.**

**"Hey," Shalimar said quietly, standing up to embrace Alex**

**Alex wrapped her arms around the blonde, gently stroking her hair. She was used to being people's shoulder to cry on, and she was usually partly to blame. This time was no different.**

**After what seemed like a welcome forever, the two parted and Alex wiped away Shal's silent tears with her thumb.**

**"Wanna tell me exactly what happened?" she asked, placing her hand on the side of Shalimar's face. Even with bloodshot eyes and running mascara, the woman still managed to look beautiful.**

**She listened intently to Shalimar's story, hearing about how Emma had been so hurt and angry. When Shal said that Emma looked down when she told her she had seen them kissing, it struck her as odd. She could understand the hurt and anger, and believed that it could be because Shalimar had lied, but there was another reason that she knew the feral had not thought about and would most likely deny; Emma was jealous. She had only met this woman once, but she knew a longing look when she saw one. Maybe the weird vibe she felt from her had been resentment. She didn't want to see Shalimar with anyone else because she wanted the blonde for herself.**

**"I just... I don't know what to do, Alex. I don't want to lose her, she means too much to me," Shalimar finished quickly, dabbing away at the fresh tears that threatened to consume her and overflow from her amazing brown eyes.**

**Alex sighed. Those were words she was used to hearing, but she hated them so much. The upside was that she was so used to spouting off the advice that went with them, even if it meant suggesting that she back off.**

**"I'm an expert in dealing with these situations," she said morosely. "The only thing you can do is talk to her. Don't get mad or upset, and don't let her walk away 'til you've sorted things out. Tell her how you feel and how much she means to you." Taking a deep breath, she worked up the courage to say those cursed words. "I'll even understand if you want me to stay away for a while." It felt like a knife being plunged into her stomach as she said what she thought she needed to say. She knew that she was falling hard for this woman and it sure as hell wouldn't be easy to forget her.**

**Shalimar's soft hand placed itself under her chin, guiding her face back up to look into shocked brown eyes.**

**"Alex, I could never want you to stay away. I can't imagine being without you anymore. You've shown me a side of myself that I didn't know existed. I don't want to give up something like that because Emma doesn't like it," she told the younger woman.**

**Alex smiled a little, knowing that while Shalimar may have meant what she said, she wouldn't be willing to give up Emma for her.**

**She turned her head away and stepped back, hating herself for what she was about to do.**

**"You say that, and maybe you mean it, but you don't know exactly what's going on here. I've been through this a million times and it always turns out the same. Emma is not willing to share you; she never will be. When it comes down to it, you'll choose Emma. I'm not her, I never will be. And you'll never feel the same way about me as you do for her," she explained. "Talk to her. Be with her. Be happy with her and just… forget me. It's that simple."**

**Shalimar grabbed her arm to protest but before she could speak, Alex lifted a finger to her soft lips. With one final, lingering kiss, the singer turned and left, trying so hard not to look once more at the beautiful blonde she was giving up.**

**Fighting back tears, she closed the door to the safehouse; and another part of her life.

* * *

**

A.N - I think it's pretty safe to say that Alex is a fool... but never mind, it was for the good of Shal and Emma... thing is, will Shalimar tell Emma, or did Alex just give up something pretty big for no reason... dundundun :p keep those reviews coming, they're fun ) xx 


	10. Tears And Tantrums

Hey. So I am aware it's been a while since I updated, andI beg forgiveness, but I've been working really hard on exams and studying, and then band rehearsals (we may be gigging, come on!) so I think I should be given the benefit of the doubt hehe  
read and review pleeease xx**

* * *

**

X – Tears And Tantrums

**Shalimar entered Sanctuary, still in a stunned silence. She felt numb all over and her brain was working overtime trying to make sense of what had just happened.**

**She made her way to her room and sat alone, tears flowing down her cheeks. Alex had interpreted her feelings for Emma as more tan friendship, but Shal had never seen it like that. All she ever wanted to do was make sure Emma was happy and keep her safe. She loved the psionic as a friend.**

**Did Alex think that Emma loved her? Of course she did; she had done everything but actually say the words. She said Emma wasn't willing to share her. Was it because she wanted Shalimar for herself? No, she didn't. Did she? What if Alex was right? She was pretty sure that Emma was a bigger part of her life, but Alex hadn't been around for long enough to know for definite.**

**However, it was long enough to make Shalimar realize that maybe she did love Emma, and maybe she should tell her.**

* * *

**"You're an idiot!" she screamed as random objects flew across the room. She saw an untouched empty glass and sent it crashing into the wall, feeling shattered fragments embed themselves into her pale skin.**

**She wasn't nearly done when she paused to survey her destruction. Breathing heavily, she saw broken glass, wood, paper and clothes littered across her room. This was why she hated breakups.**

**Raising her hands palm-out towards her bed, she watched as the metal-framed double bed flipped up against the wall. With her left hand, she gestured to the bookcase hung on her wall and made it rip from its support brackets and crash to the floor.**

**She had ruined a perfectly good potential relationship because of her 'selfless' nature. She was her own worst nightmare, always sabotaging herself when she showed even the slightest hint of happiness.**

**"I hate you!" she yelled at herself, making her television collide with the carpet and observing the exploding electrical equipment.**

**A blinding pain filled her senses, causing her to grab her head.**

**"Alex! What the hell?" Moose cried, holding the guys behind her as she tried to remain at a safe distance from the crazed singer.**

**Alex turned to face her fellow bandmates and without intending to, she held her hands out to tell them to back off and sent them backwards into the hall landing in a heap.**

**Before she could make sure they were okay, another blast, this time from inside her head, sent her sprawling amidst the demolition in her room and knocked her out.

* * *

**

Ok so it's short and I suck, but I swear, they all look longer on paper! I'll post the next chapter up soon x 


	11. True Feelings

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, keep em coming and I'll update faster lol xx**

* * *

**

**XI – True Feelings**

**Shalimar paced inside her room, working up the courage to find Emma and talk to her.**

**Eventually, she threw open her door and halted, almost colliding with the woman she needed to talk to. Emma had obviously been standing there for a while and her face softened slightly when she saw the feral.**

**"Uh, hey," she said awkwardly, standing back a little from the door.**

**Shalimar smiled slightly, stepping back into her room, motioning for Emma to come in. The red-head did so, quietly shutting the door behind her.**

**"So, uh… I think we should talk," Shalimar said simply, stating the obvious but not caring. All she cared about right now was Emma.**

**The feral sat down on her bed and stared at the floor until Emma sat down beside her and gripped her hand. Shal looked into her beautiful blue eyes, ignoring the fact that they reminded her so much of Alex's.**

**"I'm sorry about before," Shalimar began. "I should have said something, but I guess I wasn't thinking." She glanced up at the psionic, who was staring at the carpet. Shal didn't see how she had missed that before. Emma was so clearly jealous and it hurt the feral to think she wouldn't be able to see Alex again, because Emma didn't like her.**

**"It's not that I don't like her," Emma muttered. "I just don't think she's good enough for you. You're everything she's not; reliable, kind, selfless-"**

**"Don't you dare say she is not selfless," Shalimar growled through gritted teeth. She found herself becoming angry at Emma, because she didn't know. "Alex gave me up. She saw something I didn't and told me to go for it. She knew before I did that she could never mean as much to me as you do. I… I could never love her as much as I love you," she explained, letting tears roll down her face as she watched for the psionic's reaction.**

**Emma opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Shalimar's cell phone.**

**The feral paused a minute before standing to retrieve it, wiping tears from her eyes.**

**"Hello? Moose? What's wrong? … Oh my God."

* * *

**

**Emma watched as the love of her life took care of the one person who could snatch her away at the click of a finger.**

**Alex, forever wanting to be the damsel in distress, had broken things off with Shalimar and then gone home to destroy everything and anything she could find, herself and her friends included.**

**If her abilities hadn't begun to mutate again, she wouldn't be here. She would have gone home, moped for a week and then gone on with her life. But no, she had to be overdramatic and attention seeking.**

**'Okay, so she told Shalimar to go and let her walk away and forget her, just so she would be happy with me, but I don't understand why. Why would she want her to be happy with me? God, I'm giving myself a headache,' Emma pondered and complained in her head.**

**Everybody had left the lab while she had been thinking, and now the only person in the room was an unconscious Alex.**

**Without thinking, Emma stepped into the lad and to the singer's side. Her forehead was soaked in sweat and her brow was furrowed as if in deep concentration. Clenched fists were strapped by her sides to prevent further outburst.**

**Emma turned to survey the readings on the computer when Alex's eyes fluttered open. Her hand grabbed onto Emma's wrist and refused to let her go.**

**"You want to know why I did it," she rasped, stating the question that had been twisting through Emma's mind. Her eyes were wide and Emma thought she looked crazy, especially with the straps holding her down.**

**Emma nodded slowly, unwilling to speak to the younger woman for a reason she wasn't quite aware of.**

**The singer let go and Emma took a step back. Pain was etched on Alex's face and Emma could tell that it was worse than she was letting on.**

**"I did it 'coz I know she loves you. And I know you love her. I barely even a blip on her radar," Alex explained, her hoarse voice breaking through. She began coughing violently and Emma was afraid that the black-haired woman would bring up her intestines.**

**"Promise me one thing," Alex muttered when she had ceased her coughing fit, staring Emma in the eye. The telempath nodded slowly. "Take care of her and keep her happy."**

**Emma didn't know what to think. Maybe Shalimar was right, Alex was selfless. All she wanted was for the feral to be happy, even if it was at her expense.**

**"I will. You can… still see her, if you want," Emma added, thinking of some way to return Alex's kindness.**

**The singer shook her head painfully.**

**"When I get out of here, I'm gone. I won't be back. The band's leaving town."**

**Emma nodded, noting Alex's drooping eyelids and not wanting to push her for more information. It was clear her mind was made up.**

**As her tired blue eyes closed, Emma left the room, beginning to realize that it was now or never.**


	12. Nightmares And Daydreams

**AN : I am so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated this in a year! I got disctracted by life... only remembered I had this when I was looking for fics and found something that looked familiar. So again, I'm really sorry! I'll update again as soon as, coz apparently, I already have a paper copy of this fic.**

**I hope you don't all hate me for disappearing for so long and that a couple extra updates soon will make you forgive me  
Please keep reviewing... it'll remind me that I still have a fic to finish! lol**

**Frida Vaccari** - I'm glad you like Alex! Nobody else seems to. I'd make them get back together, but I think some people would attack me for it lol

Anyways guys, thanks for continuing to review in my absence. I enjoyed the ego boosts : )

**You all know what to do now **

* * *

XII – Nightmares + Daydreams

"Alex was an amazing person. She was talented, friendly, selfless and kind. She fell in love too easy, which is why we're here. That bitch killed her," Moose accused, pointing a trembling finger to the gathered mourners.

The view changed and Shalimar saw herself being encircled by Alex's loved ones, all of them angry and hostile. Their eyes burned red and flashed dangerously.

Shalimar stepped back and into someone. She turned to see Emma, looking beautiful as always, until her face twisted into malice.

"You killed her… and she asked me to pass on a message," she sneered. She held out her hands and both women watched as a sharp glinting blade materialised from thin air.

Emma stepped forward, thrusting the blade deep into Shalimar's ribcage. Blood flowed down to her feet as the burning pain took hold of her. She watched helplessly as Emma leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Wake up. Shal, wake up."

Shalimar bolted upright immediately, drenched in a cold sweat. Hands shaking, she rubbed at her eyes and brushed hair from her forehead.

She saw Emma sitting on the side of her bed and prayed to God hat it had just been a dream. The psionic raised a hand to Shalimar's forehead before gently caressing her cheek.

"Are you okay? You were whimpering," Emma stated, a sad smile on her lips. It amazed her how such a strong woman could be reduced to a vulnerable, weak mess by a simple dream.

"Is she dead?" Shall asked. Emma knew she meant Alex and shook her head. Shalimar sighed in relief and let Emma embrace her, grateful for someone to be there, especially Emma.

"I love you," Shalimar whispered, not realizing she had said it until Emma said it back.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

She opened her eyes and knew she had been crying in her restless sleep; wet tears glistened on her cheeks. 

Turning her head to the right, she felt someone grip her hand before looking up to see Cammy, Moose and Ross standing before her. Cammy held on protectively to her cold but sweaty hand.

"Hey," he smiled softly, using his free hand to wipe away Alex's drying tears.

She saw the hurting and grief in his eyes, knowing it was because of her. As the guilt sank in and made her feel worse, she looked to her other two bandmates and saw that their emotion's reflected Cammy's.

"I'm sorry," she rasped. It was all she could muster. Coherent sentences and witty remarks seemed miles away, and from the mourning eyes of her friends, she doubted she would work the strength to achieve these traits.

Moose moved to beside her head and moved a loose hair from Alex's face, gently stroking the lifeless locks.

"Don't be sorry. Just get better so we can take you home," she pleaded.

She wanted to get better. It wasn't as though she wanted to feel and look like death warmed up, and not warmed up very much.

Ross said nothing to her. He wouldn't even meet her gaze. That was when the realization poured through her body; she had scared them.

She made a promise to herself in that moment. She swore to herself that she would never hurt her friends again as long as she knew them.

* * *

The four bandmates were silent, tears escaping from all lonely pairs of eyes. Each person was afraid for the loss of another. 

Emma understood their feelings and wished for some way to reassure them of their safety, but none came to her.

Cammy and Alex shared a special bond, like brother and sister. The bassist truly cared for Alex, not that the others didn't. Ross couldn't speak because he was afraid that if he opened his mouth he would condemn them all to endless tears and reveal his vulnerability when it came to loved ones. Moose couldn't imagine life without Alex. They had been friends for fifteen years and she would do anything for the singer.

But there was nothing she could do.

The bond shared between these four people was the strongest Emma had known in a long time. Each one would die for the next, and none could live without the others. It was heart-warming and tears brimmed in Emma's eyes at the thought that Alex's mutation could bring an end to their beautiful family.

There had to be _something_ they could do.

An idea burst into her head and she ran to her room, turning on her laptop and locating the files she had downloaded on Alex. She closed the lid of the computer and picked it up.

Adam would be able to help Alex, whether he was aware of it or not.

* * *


	13. Last Ditch Attempt

**Another present for you guys since I disappeared. Two updates in two days? Yes, it's true. I am feeling that bad. Hope you enjoy... and just to let you all know, there's only one chapter left...**

You know what to do

**

* * *

**

**XII – Last Ditch Attempt**

"Adam, I have a plan," Emma announced, bursting into Adam's quarters without knocking. He was sitting at his desk with his computer on, staring at the monitor. When Emma came in, he barely flinched as he casually glanced at the door. He looked like he hadn't slept all night.

He heard the words Emma said and stood, raising his eyebrows.

Emma opened the laptop and showed him the files on Alex Duncan.

"The main thing about Alex's unusually strong telekinetic abilities are these abnormalities in her DNA. The volatile DNA strands are what causes the acceleration of her abilities, in turn causing her body harm and eventually killing her. But, if we replace these genes, the abnormalities will correct themselves. There are a few setbacks, but if we can guarantee that Alex lives, I'm sure she would rather she was less powerful than dead," Emma explained, feeling proud of herself and praying that her idea was useful.

Adam nodded silently, pondering over Emma's inventive plan.

"There is no guarantee it will work. There's no safe way of replacing the volatile strands of DNA, but we could neutralise them if need be. I'm not saying it would work, but this is our last ditch attempt to save her life."

* * *

"It's risky, but it's all we have. And we need to decide quickly. Time is of the essence," Adam declared.

They all watched Alex thinking over her options. All except Shalimar. She couldn't look at the singer. She wasn't sure about the procedure. She wanted Alex to live, but without the definite possibility that she would be okay, she didn't know if it would be worth the time.

Only, it wasn't her decision to make.

Tears filled her eyes and she felt Emma's grip on her hand tighten as she looked around the room, finally letting her blurry gaze settle on Alex. She was sitting with the ever-vigilant Cammy by her side, appearing exhausted and pale, but determined.

Her piercing blue eyed stare caught Shalimar's as she made her decision.

"I'll do it," she muttered, looking away as the reality of her choice began to sink in. She looked around at the grave expressions surrounding her.

"I'll do it," she said more forcefully. "And then I'm gone." This was directed more at Shalimar than anyone else, and she swore she heard something break inside her. Was it her heart?

Her conclusion was final and the feral knew there was no changing her mind.

* * *

There was no easy way to describe how she felt. She was scared, that was obvious, but not of dying. She was terrified of what would become of her friends in her permanent absence. It should be easy for them to move on; they could find a replacement singer at any time. It wasn't like she was the only singer-guitarist in the city.

"Moose, you need to promise me one thing," she rasped, fighting back tears as she stared her best friend in her deep hazel eyes. With a weak nod, she acknowledged the singer's speech. "Don't give up. This is what we always wanted, a chance to prove to the people we play for that we're strong. We can make it, even if I'm not a part of it. We said we'd do it, so you have to do it for me. Continue doing what you love and don't let me hold you back. You're an amazing guitarist, Moose, and you can take this band far. So do it," she ordered, squeezing Moose's hand.

It killed her to hear her own words, urging Moose to carry on after she was gone. They had sworn that they'd make it together. She was breaking their once-spoken promise.

The dark-haired guitarist looked away and blinked tears from her eyes.

"Don't make it sound like you're not gonna get through this. You're strong. I know you will."

Alex smiled weakly.

"De-nile is a river in Egypt sweetie," was all she said. The guitarist flinched at her words and she instantly regretted them. Tears spilled from Moose's eyes, flowing unabated down her cheeks. Alex didn't know what to do. She had never seen the guitarist cry before. Maybe this would affect her friend more than she had imagined.

A cough from the door of the lad brought their attention to Adam and Emma who stood waiting patiently for them to finish what Alex would call their goodbyes. Despite their calm façade, it was clear they were concerned about the complex procedure ahead of them.

"Are you ready, Alex?" Adam asked.

She looked at Moose, and then to the faces of Cammy, Ross and Shalimar, who were standing outside the window to the lad. Her eyes lingered on Shalimar for a second, sad that she would likely never get a chance to spend more time with the feral.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breathe to prepare herself. She was as ready as she ever would be.

"Let's do this."


End file.
